


Magic Begins Anew

by Mikamod



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Pregnancy, Season 3, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: They are ripped apart on the edge of what should be wondrous news, on the end of could have been a glorious victory.





	Magic Begins Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Yo, its me with a the magicians fic, so um please enjoy

Margo sat between them, Q and Eliot holding tight, the three trying to hold on to each other, hold onto their memories. Like if they just stayed touching each other it would be enough to stop the potion. 

“I have a confession, I was going to wait till the quest was over by all grand and a little overboard with it. Well, I'd talk to Fen first of course it.”

“What does Fen have to?”

She took a hand from each of her lovers laying them on her stomach, of course, it took her oblivious boys to get the meaning.

“You're-”

“We're-” 

“I figured its now or never since we'll all forget. But I -you had to know.”

She felt the air slow, still in both brief excitement and crushing grief. Eliot would lose another child, even if though the baby was alive and would likely stay that way, thank god for modern medicine, he would know, none of them would remember each other, she'll have some false memory of the father. Not knowing it was one of the men she considered her soulmates.

“I know it hurts. But you had the right to know.” 

Eliot pulled her in more, pulling Q closer as well, and embrace turned into a tangle.

“We'll beat this” Quentin always believed in them even when he didn’t believe in himself. “I mean, we’ll remember when we see each other that has to be why they’re taking us one-by-one to separate us out.”

She liked that idea, no matter how ridiculously naive and romanticly optimistic it was. That the friendship, love, both familial and romantic, and bond the questers had was enough to break the effects of the potion. So Quentin.

The door opened, Fogg was coming for one of them, she could have sworn she heard Eliot _snarl_ at the man. 

“One of you need to come with me, just don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” 

When none of them moved Fogg took a chance on the one he probably thought would be the easiest target, grabbing Q’s arm and trying to yank him up and away. Margo stood up, keeping her regality as she grabbed Fogg’s hand off the struggling man. 

“I’ll go, just stop before you dislocate his good shoulder.” 

Fogg relented, ”I’ll give you a moment for last good bye’s since you are cooperating.” The dean turned around to look out the door. 

She pulled Q into a kiss first long, deep, familiar in having his lips on her, his taste in her mouth and pushing all her love into the kiss. “Take care of yourself, remember to eat more than twice a week. And pick some names.” 

“Theo and Delilah, and I- I’ll try.” Margo liked that one, He stepped out of her arms, allowing Eliot to sweep into her. 

“Bambi.” He whispered, muffled into her hair. “I can’t lose you two, three.” 

“You’ll find us. Well be right back to running Fillory- “ She couldn’t finish, she could tell it wouldn’t help. “Pick names El.” 

He only tightened his hold. 

“Please Eliot.” Her voice tremored a little. 

“Carter.” 

She pulled him into a soft kiss, gentle and comforting. 

_“Now Hanson.”_

She walked out with him, their face’s fading the farther away she got. She held her head high and proud even as tears slipped and fell down her face. 

_-line-_

Janet cooed at her baby, the little girl giggled at her, a sweet sound. 

“Delilah, I’m gonna getcha.” She tickled the girl. Janet had only hazy memories of how she was granted her little miracle, a night out with a man where they both had far too much to drink, and nine months later. Delilah Yvette was born, she wasn’t sure where she had heard the name before or even why she had liked it so much. 

“Okay sleep time sweety. “ She tucked the girl in, before pulling over the book she had taken to reading her daughter. 

“Now where were we? Oh right. _The Witch and The Fool.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and feel free to talk to me here in the comments or on my tumblr ideasandrps


End file.
